Things Change
by pets4ever100
Summary: [songfic] Twenty years have passed, and poor Anzu is stuck in the past. She constantly looks back at all the things she messed up and missed, regretting everything.


**Things Change**

Twenty years have passed, and poor Anzu is stuck in the past. She constantly looks back at all the things she messed up and missed, regretting everything.

Song: "1985" by Bowling for Soup (clean version)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, I'd be very happy.

* * *

_Woo hoo hoo _

_Woo hoo hoo_

_Debbie just hit the wall_

_Never had it all _

_One workout a day_

_Husband's a CPA_

_Her dreams went out the door_

_When she turned twenty-four_

_Only loved just one man_

_What happened to her plan?_

Anzu blinked, and stared at the dull, white ceiling. She sat on a dull, queen-sized bed, in a dull room. The window had a dull view. Life was dull. And she had no one to blame but herself.

And yet she kept staring at the ceiling, thinking, thinking. For a moment her mind rested on Yuugi; on the Pharoah. Why couldn't one of them be hers?

_She was gonna be an actress_

_She was gonna be a star_

_She was gonna shake it right_

_On the hood of White Snake's car_

_Her yellow SUV, is now the enemy_

_Looks at her average life_

_And nothing, has been, alright_

_Since Bruce Springstein, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2, and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids, in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

'_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

Anzu frowned. She glanced at a black wall clock. 12:30. Her kids would be out of school in an hour. Anzu didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She married a nobody, and had kids with a nobody. Her nobody kids criticized her.

She envied all the people who reached her goal—her goal to be famous. She couldn't reach that goal now…not at thirty-six. It was all over. Life stunk.

_Woo hoo hoo_

_1985_

_Woo hoo hoo_

_She's seen all the classics_

_She knows every line_

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_

_Even Saint Elmo's Fire_

_She rocked out to wham_

_Not a big Limp Biscuit fan_

_Thought she'd get a hand_

_On a member of Duran Duran_

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin_

_And who's the other guy singing in Van Halen_

_When did reality, become TV_

_What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows_

_On the radio was_

_Springstein, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2, and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids, in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

'_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

Anzu groaned as the clock chimed once. She snapped out of her stupor and slowly stood up. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything that her life had surrounded, gone. It was just a memory. It was a very sad memory.

_Woo hoo hoo_

_She hates time, make it stop_

_When did Motley Crue become classic rock?_

_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_

_Please make this stop!_

_Stop!_

_Stop!_

She trudged over to a built-in white shelf. Anzu stared at a rectangular dusty lump of cards. Her old Duel Monster cards. Sure, that game was a big hit. But now…now it was gone; just an old fad.

And perhaps…perhaps she, herself, was gone as well, just like Duel Monsters. She had no idea what was going on anymore…plus, she had lost contact with her friends. She wanted this all to stop. Everything was going at too fast a pace.

_And bring back_

_Springstein, Madonna _

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2, and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids, in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

'_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 1985_

_Bruce Springstein, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2, and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids, in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

'_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

Things change.

* * *

Pets: Uwah! My first songfic! Actually, it's the first fanfiction I haven't killed…

Anzu: Thanks a lot for making me unhappy.

Pets: Mm-hmm, you're welcome. Review, people!


End file.
